It's Not Fair
by butterfliesatmidnight
Summary: the missing Klaine scene from the season 3 finale. SPOILERS FOR "Goodbye". Klaine with mentions of Burt, Carole, Finn and various other New Directioners. Not Rachel friendly persay.


"I didn't get in."

Blaine looks up from his book, mouth dropping open. He hadn't even heard Finn and Kurt return home, but Finn has slumped off upstairs, seeming a little dejected, and Kurt is standing in front of him, tears streaming down his face. Burt and Carole are standing in the doorway, Carole with a hand over her mouth and Burt looking like he wasn't sure what to do. Quickly, Carole dives into the kitchen to refrost the cake she and Blaine had picked up while Kurt and Finn were at school- to wipe off the "Congratulations Kurt and Finn, " Burt following to pop the balloons before Kurt and Finn see them.

"Finn didn't get in either," Kurt continues, his voice thick with sadness. Blaine silently stands, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt buries his face in Blaine's neck, and Blaine can tell from how wet his neck becomes and the way that Kurt is shaking that Kurt is sobbing.

"Rachel?" Blaine asks, biting his lip.

"Of course she got in. She's Rachel. She gets everything she wants," Kurt mumbles into Blaine's neck. Either that or "A horse got in. Sees Rachel. She hits lever things she bought," which is what it sounds like. Blaine decides to go with Rachel got in, and sighs. He pulls Kurt to the couch, pulling him into his lap, watching as Carole ascends the stairs in pursuit of Finn, and Burt takes a seat in his chair, looking slightly distressed. No father wants that for their kid- maybe Blaine's dad, but Burt's the world's best dad, of course he's heartbroken for Kurt.

"I'm sorry babe. I really am," Blaine doesn't know what to say- Kurt had killed the audition, how the hell was this possible? It wasn't fair or right. It made no sense. Kurt deserved it. Kurt had earned it. "If I hadn't taken the tony role, you would have gotten in. Oh, babe. I'm so sorry."

"But I had an audition! I killed my audition. And no, don't you dare take the blame. This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault."

"Babe- I'm just so sorry. You should have got in," Blaine shakes his head. "You should have got in," he repeatedly weakly. "You did so well at your audition and Rachel just- she just choked. You deserved to get in."

Kurt looks up. "I love Rachel, I really do. But this sucks. She choked at her audition and she gets in. Carmen Tibideaux said she liked my audition. It's just- really hard seeing Rachel have all her dreams come true and mine never do. It doesn't make sense. I'm just as good as she is. The last three years, all I've done is watch Rachel get what she wants and I've tried just as hard as she has- why can't I have that? I'm just not as special as she is, I guess," he says sadly, looking down.

Blaine looks up at Burt for a second, and he totally knows they're sharing the same thought. And Blaine isn't going to just think it. "Kurt, you know what? You're more special than she is. You're just as talented, you've got this huge heart that sometimes, I just don't know why it's not busting out of your chest from how big it is, and for one of the Glee Club's three divas, you know what? You're pretty damn selfless. I love Rachel too, but she thinks a whole lot more about herself than you think about yourself. And she needs NYADA to be on an even playing field with you- the universe is evening things out. It's just Putting all the people who did get in on the same level as you."

Kurt looks up, a watery smile on his face. "God, Blaine, you're such a liar. Isn't he such a liar, dad?" he looks over at Burt.

Burt shakes his head. "He's not wrong, Kurt."

Blaine absently strokes Kurt's back. "Actually, I am. Because even NYADA won't put all those people on the same level as you."

Kurt looks down again, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm still applying. I'm going to apply next year, and the year after that, and the year after that. And I'm going to audition for plays here in Lima. And I'm going to keep applying every year until they let me in."

Blaine nods. Sure, Rachel Berry just got lucky and gets her dreams- but Kurt Hummel works for his dreams. He earns everything. He deserves a little happiness. "You know, maybe this is just because I'm the son of a mother who really pushed hard work-but I think that actually working for your goals and dreams is going to feel a whole lot better when you get them."

Burt nods. "Blaine's not wrong. The effort I know you'll put into getting into NYADA next year or the year after that- you're going to feel like you really did earn it and deserve it. 30 years from now, the people who just get handed their dreams are going to look back and feel guilty- feel like maybe they didn't deserve what they got. You're young, Kurt. And you have your whole life ahead of you. To learn, to grow- to fuck up as much as you want. And I'll be here to support you no matter what you do. And I know that this Goober-" Burt pointed at Blaine "will be right there next to me, cheering you on."

"I'll even buy pompoms and bribe Coach Sylvester to give me a cheerios uniform," Blaine adds.

And then Kurt is snorting through his tears because dear lord, Blaine so would and it's actually an adorable mental image. But at the same time, he just can't stop crying and Blaine and his dad seem to understand. Eventually, the laughter stops and Kurt looks up at Blaine seriously. "You're going to spend the night, right?"

Blaine nods. "My dad is in California on some business meeting and Cooper and my mom are having bonding time- I was invited, but I told them that I wanted to be with you, no matter what the outcome was. They both understood. But then as I left, they were watching a chickflick and Cooper was crying so I think that's why Cooper was so understand."

Kurt snorted. "God, Blaine. Let me be sad."

Kurt settles into Blaine's arms after that, his head resting aganst Blaine's chest. The beautiful boy in Blaine's arm is making no noise, but Blaine can tell from the look on Burt's face and the way Kurt's breathing that Kurt is still crying, so Blaine just silently rubs the porcelain skin on Kurt's arm, not saying anything. Just being there for the boy he loves and will always love. After a while, Finn and Carole come down, Finn dropping onto the couch next to Kurt and Blaine, his eyes red and puffy. And Blaine pities Finn for just a second, because Kurt has Blaine- Kurt will always have Blaine. Blaine's not going anywhere. But Finn- he's going to be here in Lima, and Rachel is going to New York. Finn is going to be alone in his sadness and grief over the fact that his dream didn't come true either. And Blaine can't imagine how bad that must feel. He still feels worse for Kurt- he is biased, maybe just a little- but he can sympathize with Finn. He had resigned himself to that fate not long ago.

And it feels slightly selfish, but a small, ugly part of Blaine is happy that Kurt isn't going to New York. But only because next year, the two of them will both apply to NYADA and Blaine will try and get Kurt to apply to NYU and then maybe transfer to NYADA the next year like Cooper did with the University of Ohio and then USC and they'll move into an apartment together. Because Kurt- he's going to be a star and NYADA doesn't know what it's missing. It's missing out on Kurt Hummel, the soon to be brightest star in the world. And Blaine has complete faith in Kurt that he will end up with his name in lights on Broadway and a star on the Hollywood walk of fame if he wants it. One day soon, the universe is going to find a new victim and Kurt Hummel is going to rise from the ashes like a phoenix and make a name for himself and it's going to be the proudest moment of Blaine's life.

Carole turns on a movie after that, saying something about needing to take her mind of things, and Kurt softly agrees with her. It's just some chick flick and it's not even that good, but it's enough to keep Kurt from thinking about his heart break. Finn is on his phone, crying but seeming like he's set and determined on something. Blaine just shrugs it off, and pays attention to Kurt. 10 minutes into the movie, the doorbell rings, and it's Puck- who somehow heard about Kurt and Finn, and he's brought Quinn, Sugar, Rory and Artie, and they've got a ton of food. And Sam comes down from the guest room, and even though Kurt seems upset still, 45 minutes later, he and Quinn are having an animated discussion about something and just a few minutes after that, he's laughing as Puck and Artie pin Blaine to the ground and smash a piece of cake into his hair.

And then, of course, he's right there with a thing of hair gel to help Blaine fix his hair, and he openly helps Blaine fix his hair with lots of kissing and loving looks because no one here cares that they're two boys and god, when they live together, Blaine wants Kurt to do his hair every morning because he loves how Kurt's fingers in his hair feels.

But even though he stills knows Kurt is sad, he also knows by the smile on Kurt's face that gets just a little bigger whenever he notices Blaine looking at him- Kurt Hummel is made of tougher stuff than anyone Blaine has ever met in his entire life, and he's going to be fine. No, he'll be better than fine. He's going to be fantastic. But he can tell by the way Kurt is eyeing the cheesecake that Quinn brought that Kurt is not going to be fine for a while.

Blaine makes a mental note to stock up on cheesecake, and wraps his arms around Kurt's hips, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Kurt can build up his own ego- but Blaine just wants to make Kurt feel like he's worth it. Because he is. And no matter what happens, Kurt Hummel is going to be okay. Because he's going to be a star and that's all that Blaine cares about.

* * *

A/N: Okay so bascially, i was unamused that Kurt didn't get it. but my mind was going "but now he and Blaine get to do that together adn that's cute."

so yeah.


End file.
